Cullen's Movie Night
by Hoff of Slytherin
Summary: What is the typical mvie night at the Cullen house consist of? Well, Hilarity ensures. First attempt at a Twilight Fanfic.


**Hey everybody. This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic. I hope i did a decent job on it. Jasper was a little tough to do because he doesn't talk much. I hope i did all the romantic stuff between Eddie and Bella right. I've never been in love so i have no idea what its like so i just gave it a go. and the movie choises i picked out are my all time favorites. Enjoy.**

* * *

***Bella***

It was three weeks till the wedding and everybody was gathered in the Cullen's living room for a movie night. Wait what?

Yep that's right. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were all gathered in the living room fighting over what movie to watch. It was now between six choices: Gone with the Wind, The Great Outdoors, Forest Gump, The Sound of Music, Big Daddy, and Letters to God.

"Letters to God is the saddest movie in the whole freaking world why the hell do you wanna watch that?" Rosalie complained to Alice.

"Because I like the story," Alice replied in a snooty voice.

"And Edward," I said standing up to look him straight in the eye. "Sound of Music ? Really?"

"I just wanted to sing to it, love." He said flashing me that world famous Edward grin of his. Damn he knows how to get me going.

"Who picked Forest Gump" I asked.

"I did lil' sis," Emmet said raising his hand. "Good movie eh Rosie?"

Rosalie just smacked him in the back of the head with said movie's box.

"The Great Outdoors is just as funny," I argued.

"Is not," Emmet shot back.

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Too"

"NOT."

"TOO,"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled. We did. "Thank you. You guys are killing me here with all this anger!"

"Oh my God I'm killing a vampire!" Emmet said in mock horror. "I'm so scared, Rose!"

Rosalie muttered something under her breath I didn't quite hear which Edward stifled a laugh.

"What?"

Edward chucked then said, "Nothing Love,"

I just shook my head and asked , "Can we just pick a movie now?"

"All right," Alice sighed. "Bella gets to pick the movie and she has to close her eyes and pick the movie randomly."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. I knelt down to where the stack of movies was at and closed my eyes and picked one. I opened my eyes to find that I picked The Sound of Music, much to Edward's delight.

"Can't wait to make fun of this movie," Emmet laughed his booming laugh.

"I'm singing to it," I said joining in.

"I've never heard you sing," Edward said in my ear.

"That's because I thought you'd hate it," I replied.

"I could never hate it, Love."

"Okay enough of your mushy shit. Let's watch the freaking movie," Emmet said with annoyance in his voice.

For the rest of the night, we were singing our voices out of our throats, well at least I was. Edward begged me to sing the first song, which I did and it ended with him kissing me and saying that I was a wonderful singer. God I love him so much. When My Favorite things came on, Emmet was, as he promised, making fun of the song and changing the words around so we were all in a laughing fit.

Then when Edelweiss came on, we all started singing it, with Edward starting out the song while singing along with the Captain. Then the party scene came and we all sang along to So Long, Farewell. At intermission I crashed.

It felt only like a second later when Edward was trying to wake me up and it was on the part when the Von Trapps were on their way to Switzerland. Then the movie ended.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward.

"11," he said picking me up and heading out to the front yard. "Let's get you home, Bella."

The drive home was shorter than usual. Probably because I fell asleep. Again.

I walked through the front door to find Charlie on his chair drinking a beer and eating some pizza. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey Bells, had a good time?"

I yawned and said, "Yeah, we watched the Sound of Music and we made fun of it the whole time."

"Sounds like you had fun, then. Night Bells."

"Night, Dad." I said. Then I stomped off the stairs to my room.

When I got there, I grabbed my pajamas and headed to change in the bathroom to get ready for bed. I came back in my room to find Edward there on the bed reading something.

"Whatcha doin' I asked like Isabella on Phineas and Ferb.

"Impersonating yourself, eh, Love?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, Isabella and I have the same name, duh!" I said while I smacked my head.

"And it's quite a beautiful one I might add," he said in a perfect British accent. He knows I like his British accent. It's so freaking hot.

I got under the covers and said "Night, Edward."

"Night, Love." He said and the last thing I heard was the beginning of my lullaby before falling asleep.


End file.
